


【HP/DM】The man who can't be moved.

by cachan



Series: The man who can't be moved. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cachan/pseuds/cachan
Summary: The Script - The man who can't be moved的發想。某位男子曾在街角遇到一位女人，這是他們第一次也是唯一一次接觸。而兩人分別之後這個男人就對女人念念不忘，於是他做了個很瘋狂的行動：他決定露宿在這個街角，期待這位女子也會像他一樣，因為想起來而回到這裡來。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The man who can't be moved. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585375
Kudos: 2





	【HP/DM】The man who can't be moved.

  
訂製正式的新長袍不是隨便的工作：需要仔細丈量身材每一個細節的尺寸、決定長袍的樣式、挑選布匹面料、搭配飾品鈕釦，斟酌繡線的花紋，最後再做細微的調整。當Draco最後完成所有他的新袍子的前置作業已經接近黃昏，而他還是午餐前進來的。

步下Malkin夫人店內丈量的木臺，長時間過度專注使他只感到精疲力竭，他不作聲色地吁了一口氣。他從來都沒辦法像父親一樣，對整個過程遊刃有餘甚至樂在其中。但這是他必須學習的，總有一天他得獨當一面，他想這是父親這次要他獨自處理的原因。

他整理身上的袍領與袖口，一邊隨著MaIkin夫人走出貴賓專用的廂房，一邊下意識地望出長袍店的玻璃落地窗。

他擰緊眉頭，這讓他看上去嚴肅的嚇人。 「飄雪了。」一早他就有預感今天會降雪，今早的空氣冷冽得令他難以呼吸。而這果真如他所想。

「是啊，下點雪比較有聖誕節的氣氛呢。」Malkin夫人跟著瞥了窗外一眼，笑著說，手上記錄訂單的動作利索地也沒停過。

Draco抿長嘴唇，視線從紛飛的雪片轉向落地窗最角落一個蜷縮著的人影。

他進門前就注意到了，在長袍店的屋簷下坐著一個邋遢的流浪漢，旁邊立著幾張寫了字的厚紙板，身上只裏著個睡袋，顯得十分單薄。Draco懷疑他根本無法撐過今天這場雪。

「他坐在這多久了？」他在低頭確認訂單內容時隨口問道。

Malkin夫人聞言抬頭，接著了然的往那流浪漢瞄一眼，又繼續方才手上的工作，回道，「有好幾天了，自從大戰過後這樣的人越來越多，怎麼趕都不肯離開。這個更是堅持一定要待在這。」她突然話鋒一轉，「欸，不過您看了前幾天的日報了嗎？他們給他做了個報導，他就是那個聲稱要在這等待他夢中情人回來的男人。真是浪漫！」

浪漫？這恐怕是Malkin夫人肯讓他在門外阻礙她做生意的原因。Draco嘴角不受控制地扯了一下。「我倒認為，做為一個醫療機構，聖芒戈應該也有義務主動介入給予他治療，戰爭帶來的打擊讓許多人都崩潰，我想他也是其中一個。我為他感到遺憾。」

「縱使是如此，他的深情依舊使人心疼。」Malkin夫人嘆口氣，手終於停了下來，憐憫的看著窗外那個落寞背影。「他一定是在戰爭中失去了他的妻子。」

Draco眉間擰著，若有所思垂下眼睛，停止談論這件事。

他繼續與Malkin夫人討論長袍的細節與交期，等全部都談定後，雪也化了滿地。

走出店門他拉緊袍領，將刺痛皮膚的冷風擋在外頭；望著持續飄雪的天空，踩著半融的雪以原路回去。

但才走沒幾個店舖，腳步又停了下來。他告訴自己不要去想那個流浪漢。想想年節舞會的邀請名單吧，或是宴客菜色甚至是佈置的細節，他還有好多策劃需要完成。但他發現自己的視線不受控制的直朝身後角落的方向飄去。

他奮力一咬牙旋過身，力道之大讓袍子在半空舞出一個圈子，走回Malkin夫人的長袍店，站到低垂頭坐著的對方面前。流浪漢似乎累得睡著了，頭垂在雙臂之間，Draco從上俯視只能看見他大把雜亂的鬍髯與頭髮。

Draco左右打量他身旁豎立的厚紙板，讀完之後額角青筋浮起凸凸跳動。他精緻雕花的鞋尖猶豫了好一會兒，才仿彿是在碰觸一項骯髒物品一般的踢著坐在屋簷下的流浪漢。

「喂，你少在這邊給我裝死。」

流浪漢抖了一下，睡眼惺忪的抬起頭，然後在看見他的臉之後瞪大雙眼－－標幟性深綠色瞳眸即便藏在滿臉糾結的大鬍子之後也一清二楚。

「Dra、Draco！真的是你嗎？」流浪漢－－魔法界的英雄Harry Potter受寵若驚的邊叫著邊掙扎著從睡袋中站起身。

「梅林，Potter你可真臭！不要過來！」一股難以以筆墨形容的酸臭騷味隨著Harry的動作向四周飄散開來，Draco嫌惡的退後。他甚至沒注意到Harry親暱的稱呼他的教名。

「哦抱歉，清潔咒的能力似乎有限，我盡力了。」 Harry邊說邊將不知道穿了幾天的衣服拉著湊近自己的鼻子嗅了嗅；而Draco在看見他將臉貼近骯髒的衣物時，崩潰地幾近搖搖欲墜。

他為了自己著想，不甘不願的朝Harry身上丟了幾個強力清潔咒和清香咒，直到自己能接受的程度為止。

Harry對於Draco就活生生站在自己面前似乎不敢置信。他先是傻笑、又揉揉自己的眼睛，最後再用力捏住臉頰的肉，順便開心的接受Draco在自己身上施的那些咒語。所以當Draco收起魔杖，就只看見他朝自己滿臉的傻笑。

Draco氣不打一處來。他陰沉著臉色：「聽好，Potter，我可不打算跟你扯上關係，如果讓人發現我跟你認識，對你對我都沒有好處。我只是偶然經過，順便給你點警告，別繼續在這裡丟人現眼了。就這樣！」

他話講到一半Harry的笑臉就垮了。「難道你不是看到報導才特地過來的嗎？還是，還是你不喜歡我這身扮相？我可以變回來沒問題。」他邊說邊拿起魔杖指向自己滿是鬚髯的臉。

「住手！」Draco低吼，並在第一時間壓制住Harry的手，著急的左右張望。因為下雪，路上行人拉低帽簷紛紛走避，只剩幾個孩子興奮的抬著頭伸出舌頭試著吃雪花片。很好，還沒有人注意到這邊。

Harry又傻笑了，因為Draco握住了他的手－－Harry的解讀方法－－而那甚至很髒。但Harry沒打算提醒他這個。「你是怕我的名聲受到影響嗎？你真貼心，我一點都不在意，真的。」

「正好相反！我是怕我的名聲受到影響！」Draco嫌惡地皺眉，「因為你在這邊擺攤，還跟全世界說你在等你的夢中情人！」 Draco咬緊著牙關，指著分站在兩側的厚紙板－－上面分別寫著「還記得我們初次見面的地方嗎？」和「讓我們重新來過，有個美好的開始」，完全辭不達意偏偏他就是看得懂，這讓他更加生自己的氣。

「所以你知道你就是我在等的夢中情人。」Harry繼續呆笑著說。

「我不……」Draco下意識想反駁，但突然一楞，發覺自己不論說什麼都自相矛盾，楞怔的看著對方，發現自己被設計了。他瞇著眼睛上下打量Harry的行頭，氣極反笑，「很好，看來Granger幫了你不少忙，是吧！」連猜測都免了，Harry身邊能把事情弄得這麼大陣仗又沒有漏洞的人不做他想。「連報紙採訪稿都是她幫你潤飾的吧。還有這麼多的記者。」通篇採訪沒有用到第三人稱，導致整個世界都以為流浪漢是失去深愛的女人－－Malkin夫人甚至認為那個女人死了，這更讓他火冒三丈。

「是啊。」Harry落落大方的承認。「你覺得我講得怎麼樣？原本我只想在這裡等到你，但她說我可不能就直接坐在這。她還說有更快的方法可以讓你知道。這一切，」他比了比全身的裝扮，「都是她的主意。所以你真的看到了報紙是嗎？」

Draco的嘴角再次不自覺的抽動。如果可以，他也不願意看到。

事情的發生經過是這樣的：

Draco的確對於這種新聞沒有興趣。但他的父親可十分熱衷這類雜聞軼事。就在前天，當Malfoy家族的早餐進行到一半時，家族的大家長看著報紙突地吃吃笑出來。

他抬起眉頭別有深意的望了Draco一眼，別有深意的說道：「啊呀，這麼一個好好的年輕人，怎麼把自己弄成這樣呢？」接著，在Draco疑惑的眼神中將報紙遞給了隔壁的Severus－－至於他為什麼在這，不要問，很恐怖。

「我從他11歲時就覺得他腦袋有問題，我不意外他會做這種事。」黑髮的魔藥學教授看完後只是如此淡淡評論道。但基於沒有人理解的原因，他將這個版面特別褶好，塞到眼神更加困惑的Draco面前。「這麼醜的眼鏡，這世上沒有第二個人願意戴。」

就這樣Draco看到了照片，然後他讀完了整篇報導，然後他就在這了－－不對！

「不對！」Draco想了一下，否認道，「我在這並不是因為我讀了那篇報導，我會在這是因為我父親要我來訂作宴會長袍，而我順便過來好心的勸你趕緊放棄。你繼續待在這裡只是浪費你的時間，而且丟人現眼。」

Harry聞言一頓。眼神轉而暗淡。他搔搔頭，「也對，我想也是……」但他仍不放棄的追問，「但你至少有看懂了我對你的喊話，對嗎？」

Draco嘴角再次不由自主的抽動。

他真的不想承認他還真看懂了報導中Harry那一番「初次見面時你精緻驕傲的臉孔和金色柔順的頭髮那麼光彩奪目。日後的歲月我時常反悔，如果那時我沒有拒絕了你的友誼，之後或許就不會各別東西，也許就能有更好發展。讓我們在這裡重新開始吧」的屁話，因為那就表示他看懂了另外一番「我失去生命的支柱，這叫我該如何繼續前進？唯有找回那光彩奪目的金髮人兒才能再次擁有活著的價值」的屁話。

「我看得懂只是因為我會讀，我受過良好的教育，這不代表任何事情。」Draco沒好氣地說。

但Harry更進一步。「但你看懂了。」他強調，「你看懂我是在說你。因為這些話除了你跟Hermione之外，沒有人看得懂，多數人看完只能猜出個大概。」

「那這樣代表我不只會讀，邏輯能力也很好。」Draco語氣傲慢，並看著Harry因為自己的話復而垂喪著頭。「總之，那都是這麼多年前的事情， 我跟你的人生已經走在不同的道路上，毫無關係。」

「但你叫住我了，這至少代表你在意我……」

「就當作我最後一點良心吧。大英雄Potter與其將時間浪費在這裡，不如多去拯救幾個人，再抓幾個壞蛋進阿茲卡班，比較符合眾人對你的期待。」Draco鼻子輕哼。「我不懂都這麼多年了你為什麼現在才要來搗亂我的生活，我明明給過你那麼多次機會？」Draco 低頭撫平自己原本已整潔到不能再整潔的袍子，正準備要結束這個對話，卻沒有意識到自己說了什麼使哈利愣著看著他。直到他復而抬起頭，發現Harry不知何時已幾乎貼在自己面前。

Harry看上去又驚又喜。「你一直都在給我機會？你一直都在等我的道歉嗎？」

時間就像是被人按了暫停鍵，而鏡頭倏地拉成了超遠景且開始瘋狂旋轉，直到最後給了Draco一個表情特寫。

只花了幾秒的時間，Draco讓自己成功的扮成一隻熟透的蝦子，他的臉頰漲紅，明明周圍的氣溫這麼低，他卻熱得一身汗。他想要向後逃開，但卻被哈利一把抓住手臂，「你不要過度解讀了！」

Harry 不死心的欺近身，在Draco要把自己藏在手臂後頭之前湊近自己的臉，並在Draco嘗試幻影移形之前制止了他。

Draco憤怒的尖叫：「該死一萬次的Potter！你知不知道我的手臂有可能會被扯斷？！」

「我喜歡你，Draco Malfoy。」

時間再次暫停了下來。這次包括聲音也都靜止。

「我說，我喜歡你，Mal…」

「我聽到了！你不要一直重複！」Draco面紅耳赤的尖叫道。他沒有注意到這個舉動讓周遭一些路人開始注意到他和Potter。

「我會一直重複，直到你接受我！」深怕Draco隨時又會幻影移行離開，Harry固執的緊抓著他的手臂不放，甚至是緊緊貼著Draco的身側。「我很抱歉我曾經拒絕過你，你不會相信這些年來有多少次我想要回到過去，握住你向我伸手的友好的手。你不會相信我總是在心中準備著在校園裡遇見你時向你搭話，或是看見你痛苦的六年級那段時間，打算提議幫助你。」

「但你仍然什麼都沒有表示，表示這對你來說並不重要。」

「所以我才一直活在後悔之中！是戰爭的結束讓我大徹大悟。我失去太多至親的友人，而你，你仍然在。這次我知道如果我不做些什麼就來不及了。你願意接受我嗎？」

Draco低著頭望著與自己太過接近的Harry的領口，沉默不語，他還想抗議些什麼但紅通通的耳根先把自己出賣得一乾二淨。

「我怎麼知道你會不會再次為了黃鼠狼又把我拒絕在門外？」

「那麼你就先拒絕我吧。而我會一而再再而三的回來取得你的原諒。但你真的要將我們唾手可及的機會再次流失掉嗎？我們還要再花上這麼多年的時間才能得到我們一開始就想要的？」

Harry提心吊膽的縮緊手臂，將金髮青年環在懷中，直到確定對方沒有任何要逃走的跡象。「我喜歡你，Draco Malfoy。」Harry小心翼翼深怕又再驚動對方的情緒，貼著他的耳朵再次輕輕的說。「告訴我你的決定。」

金髮的青年一動也不動，時間拖得太久Harry連呼吸都不敢太重。直到他感覺胸口的袍子被對方攢在手中，對方呼出的氣息濕暖的沾在自己的肌膚上。

「閉嘴，Potter，不要再問了。」

雪片持續飄落，但寒冷卻被阻隔在兩人之外，他們耳裡只聽得見對方和自己的心跳與呼吸聲，珍惜這次不再錯過對方給予的機會，懷著揣揣不安的心情享受著他們多年來希冀的體溫與擁抱－－

以至於他們沒有察覺周圍嘈雜歡鬧的聲音。

「各位聽眾，記者現在所在的位置是Malkin夫人的長袍店外，我們可以看到早先幾天接受本報採訪的男士現在似乎已經尋找到他等待著的那個人了！他們兩人正深情的相擁著，在這樣的下雪天裡真的非常非常的羅曼蒂克，縱使周圍聚集的民眾越來越多，但仍舊沒有辦法影響這兩人擁抱的情緒與決心。

記者剛剛親眼目睹了兩人互訴情衷的畫面，也為各位了解到原來這兩人過去的好幾年都沒有機會向對方來表白，這也代表這位幸運的人兒可能在戰爭中遭遇不幸的傳言不攻自破。

目前現場的氣氛已經被炒到了最高點，每個經過的民眾都不由得駐足為他們拍手歡慶。在這個佳節的前夕，兩人可以擁有彼此真的令眾人非常的感動。現在就讓我們來訪問一下這位幸運的人兒。」

麥克風伸進兩人密不透風的擁抱裡面。

「先生你好，你的臉很紅潤，請問是否是因為害羞呢？可以向我們形容一下你現在的心情嗎？」

「……我恨妳，Granger……」

＊

之後。

當Draco在聖誕舞會上紅著臉將Harry介紹給家中的大人時，Lucius一副恨鐵不成鋼的咬著牙遞給Severus十個金加隆。

曾被Potter家男人追走女朋友的魔藥大師只是輕蔑的嗤笑。

【END】


End file.
